Raising Terror
by animeprincess133
Summary: Sakura was a popular girl at her old high school, but what happens when she is moved to a high school where everyone treats her like a speck of dust? What happens when meiling and tomoyo show up after what they hear?they raise terror or course!couples:ss
1. One hell of a first day

**Hey you guys here's a story I'm dedicating to my friend Nikki a.k.a kit!**

**Hope you like it! Please review what you think **

**Raising Terror**

**Chapter 1**

**17 year old Sakura Kinomoto walked to school with her head held high. She was in a wonderful mood as she always is. She had a great life going on, she was beautiful and popular at her high school, that she had been going to for about 3 years, had a great brother and father and many wonderful friends. She had everything she ever wanted and nothing could go wrong with her life...or so she thought.**

**Rounding the corner of the block, she saw the great building of her high school, where most of her friends resided at the moment. Her long mid-back wavy honey colored hair shined brightly in the sun, making it seem somewhat glowing and alive. Her Emerald eyes burned with the happiness she had this morning, 'I finally woke up early this year!'**

**She walked inside and found three of her very best friends, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. When they saw her walking up, they greeted her brightly with a wave and the simple 'what's up?'**

"**Nothing much, oh yeah, I woke up early!" Sakura said with a smile, and she nodded an in acknowledgement to the two football jocks that waved to her as they walked by, "and you guys?"**

"**Well we got news for you," Rika said with a smile plastered on her face, her eyes twinkling.**

"**We heard that Justin is going to ask you out to the dance," Chiharu said in response to Rika's words.**

"**Are you serious?!" Sakura nearly screeched; when everyone seemed to stop staring she added quieter and calmer, "seriously?"**

"**Yea, he said he said he was going to talk to you at lunch," Naoko said pushing her glasses up with her finger.**

"**Wow..." Sakura said baffled, by the news that the popular and one of the most wanted guys in the school was going to ask her to the dance that was nearing.**

"**Well come on Sakura lets get to class, before were late" they said lightly tugging on Sakura's school uniform, threw the crowd of class mates trying to get to their own classes.**

**All through out class Sakura couldn't help thinking something was wrong. 'I barely know him, and he barely knows me, and we never talk, I wonder what he's really after...'**

**By lunch time Sakura was really nervous, she could barely walk right let alone think straight.**

**Her mind was all a jumble and she didn't realize she bumped into someone till it was too late, she ran into a well toned chest.**

**Blushing in embarrassment she looked up to apologize, what she found was the sandy blonde hair and the depth defying dark brown eyes of Justin Adams.**

**Sakura stepped back and registered his mood, 'well he looks fine, luckily not angry, but something's wrong...and it isn't that beautifully mastered smirk of his...'**

**Justin just stared at her with his piercing eyes, making Sakura nearly crumble.**

"**I'm sorry, Justin..." She trailed off slowly, loosing herself in his eyes, causing Justin to nearly laugh, but instead he just smiled widely, looking Sakura over.**

"**Ah, Sakura I was meaning to talk to you," He said with a flourish of his hand, and Sakura merely nodded, afraid to make herself sound stupid, fully unaware of the rooms eyes plastered on the two.**

**(A/n: this is a Sakura/Syaoran fic, you've been warned, so don't be angry, and this won't last long either.)**

"**Follow me?" Justin somewhat asked, as he grabbed her hand and walked her out of the cafeteria, leaving behind an almost deathly quiet cafeteria.**

**Justin managed to pull herself out of the school building and outside on the school's front lot, running a hand through his blonde hair he continued, "Sakura I've been watching you for quite awhile..."**

'**Hmm....I doubt it, he had a girlfriend about a week and a half ago...' Sakura thought inwardly, but dismissed the thought and instead said, "Y-you have?"**

"**Yeah, and I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance next week?" He asked with a charming smile, which completely swept Sakura off her feet, and she nodded meekly.**

"**Well then howabout we head back in, the bells about to ring..." Justin said grabbing Sakura's hand once again and led her back inside, and into the cafeteria to hear muffled conversations about them.**

**Inside, she saw a table of Justin's friends shaking there heads yes and no, and she turned to see Justin nod his head, hearing some of them nod and others grumble...'What was that all about?'**

**Upon reaching her own table, she was getting prepared to be bombed with questions about what happened when the schools intercom blared into the cafeteria 'Saved by the bell...well intercom'...**

"**Miss Sakura Kinomoto? Miss Sakura Kinomoto? Please report to the principles office immediately, I repeat, report to the principles office immediately"**

"**Um...Sakura?" Her friends looked at her with wide questioning eyes, as well as the other students.**

**Sakura shrugged just as confused, told her friends she would be right back and headed to the principles office, only to find her dad inside, on a chair.**

"**Did I do anything wrong?" Sakura asked entering the room, to meet her smiling dad's face.**

"**No no Sakura, you didn't do anything your dad just came to take you home early, sorry to scare you" Her principle said with a shadow of a smile.**

"**Oh....okay," Relief washed over Sakura's face as she got up and headed out the door, almost missing her dads next words...**

"**Thank you for your time, I would have loved to keep Sakura here, but business calls you know?"**

'**What was that? Huh?' Sakura thought walking off the schools premises, and into her father's car.**

**A long awkward silence arose in the car; making Sakura feel uneasy, turning into her driveway, she meet the worried face of her brother.**

**Having enough of her family beating around the bush she and her brother demanded to know what was wrong, her father sighed and lead his confused family into the living room.**

"**Okay dad what's up? Why did we get out of school?" Touya asked in a demanding voice.**

"**Well, kids I got a raise..." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.**

"**Oh that's great dad!" Sakura said happily for her father's achievements.**

"**No, no, Sakura yeah they are giving me a raise but there are ups and downs about it, they are transferring me to a different area, you two will be switching schools, you'll still be able to see your friends on the weekend but other then that there is nothing I can do, I'm sorry." **

**"What? Why? That is not fair, dad why? We love it here!" Sakura said her anger rising by each word.**

"**I'm sorry Sakura, I know but it's the only way I'll get the raise, and I'm sure we could use the money..."**

**Sighing Sakura hopelessly gave up, knowing her father was right, sure she'll be leaving her friends and miss her one shot with Justin Adams, but moving cant honestly be that bad...right?**

**Wrong**

**Sakura wouldn't know how wrong she was until it hit her with full force.**

**Sakura nervously walked up the steps of her new high school; Koboishi High (a/n like I can think of a high school name, please ignore name --). It looked really nice compared to her old school but that most likely meant it was filled with high-maintenance conceited jocks and cheerleaders.**

**She was dressed in a whole new uniform, a black skirt, with a white blouse and to accent the drone black tie, which she already despised. Pulling down the Black mini skirt, they claimed to be dress-code, disgustedly.**

'**How do the girls live in the winter?' She thought walking into her knew class to be met by very rude glares, and murmuring that sounded a lot like, 'look, that must be the new girl from Tomoeda, how scrawny lookin' **

'**Scrawny? Is that what they call in shape?' Sakura said walking up to the teacher, who was also glaring at her.**

"**Um...I'm new here, I'm Saku-"**

"**Shut up kid cant you see I'm busy? Take a seat!" The teacher barked from behind a newspaper.**

'**What's up with these people? What I do' Sakura thought miserably, 'This is going to be one hell of a year...'**

**Taking a seat in the near middle, she found she was sitting between two large clumps of happy-go-lucky friends chatting about the latest clothes and music groups.**

'**Popular kids?' she thought staring at the group of girls and finding the center of them, to be a very pretty girl with long flawless light blonde hair, and the most beautiful icy blue eyes. **

**She was torn from her thoughts as she saw all the other girls glaring at her like she was a speck of dirt; she quickly turned away and heard them carry out their conversation once again.**

**After 5 minutes of staring at the wall, she curiously looked to the group of guys, and saw that in the middle, was a very cute boy with messy black tipped light blonde hair, and very intense icy blue eyes, surrounded by very cute male specimens.**

'**If this is what the guys look like here...I think I can get around the bitchy girls and teachers' Sakura thought a smile tugging at her lips.**

**Sakura read the board which read Free time, which made sense since it was a Friday.**

**She began drawing sketches of her old house and similar surroundings, when her mind reverted back to the boy and girl with light blonde hair...'Are they related...Doesn't matter like they'll recognize me as something other then dirt.'**

**Going back to her drawing she began drawing a park, that was near her house, surrounded by cherry blossom trees as she was about to sign the bottom right corner with her signature it was pulled off the desk by the teacher.**

"**Is this what you're doing in my class? You can be reading a book, but no you go and decide to draw, what a waste of time and in my class?!" The teacher all but yelled, making everyone turn there heads.**

"**Sir, I can honestly tell you that it is better then talking, and this is not a waste of time," Sakura said through grit teeth, trying to keep her anger in check.**

"**It is now," The teacher said ripping the beautiful drawing to shreds.**

**Sakura's eyes formed small tears, as she watched the paper pieces, float to the ground, blinking them back she told herself to be strong and not let them see her sadness, not to let them win.**

**Everyone in the class, save for two siblings cracked up in fits of laughter, making the teacher smile widely, "What is the little baby gonna cry?"**

**Sakura had enough, she slammed her hands on the desk, grabbed her things and stormed out of the class, she was leaving and wasn't coming back as far as she cared, Walking trough the neat locker filled hallway, she all but slammed the door into someone's head.**

**"What the fuck?! OW!!!" The male yelled streaming out lines of curse words and moans of distress.**

"**Oh my God, I am so, so, so sorry!" Sakura yelled to the very cute and very handsome man in front of her.**

**He began rubbing his now red fore head, moving his messy chocolate brown hair around in the process. His flaming amber eyes glared at her, telling her off the bat he was pissed.**

"**Why don't you watch where your going?! God kill someone why don't ya!" The boy yelled at her.**

"**I'm sorry, I was in a rush and I didn't know!" Sakura said blabbering out apologies.**

"**Stop your blabbering what's done is done, now just leave me alone."**

"**Are you sure your okay, maybe you should go to the nurses office," Sakura offered only to earn a glare.**

"**I told you, I was fine, now go away!" **

"...**Fine...I said I was sorry," Sakura said leaving the distraught boy, and continued her long trek home. **

**Once home, she sat alone up in her unfamiliar room...her dad was gonna kill her for ditching the first day of school, but hey she had a good reason right? 'Everyone back home told me I was a great artist, and my sites even has tons of people who enjoy my work...' she thought recalling the earlier events.**

**Sakura flipped on her T.V. and began surfing for an interesting show to watch, after watching a movie and a few shows she decided to go on her computer. Walking to her computer she sat and logged into her messenger**

**Would you like to receive message from ruby65?**

**Would you like to receive message from amethyst80?**

"**Hmm....why not?" Sakura thought aloud, clicking accept on them both the instant messages**

**Amethyst80: Hey I've been to your site, your drawings are so pretty!**

**Cherryblossom: Um....thank you, at least someone appreciates it.**

**Ruby65: I like your site its very cool, wish I could draw like that**

**Cherryblossom: Thank you...I think.**

**Ruby65: no prob**

**(A/n: can you guess who the internet ppl are? keep in mind that these are two different conversations unless I put conference) **

**amethyst80: What do you mean? Everyone from your site loves it; my friend for one loves it like me.**

**Cherryblossom: Well, everyone at my new school hates my drawings and finds it dumb; as do my teachers....who's your friend?**

**Amethyst80: Ruby65 **

**Amethyst80: wow your school must be rough...**

**Cherryblossom: oh I'm talking to her.**

**Cherryblossom: yeah it is, I even ditched today, my first day, and I'm already hated.**

**Amethyst80: That sucks, I'm sorry to hear that.**

**Amethyst80: Do you want me to make a conference?**

**Cherryblossom: Sure go ahead**

**Amethyst80: ok, hang on a sec**

**Join my chat room? Sent by Amethyst80**

**Amethyst80: hey you guys.**

**Cherryblossom: hi**

**Ruby65: hello**

**Amethyst80: Well we aren't gonna let them ruin your day, so cheer up **

**Ruby65: yes, cheer up!!**

**Cherryblossom: Thanks Amethyst80 and ruby65...**

**Ruby65: You don't need to call us that, my names Meiling, you can call me that**

**Amethyst80: Yea, the names Tomoyo**

**Cherryblossom: oh okay, my name is Sakura**

**Ruby65: cool, so Sakura did you just get back from somewhere?**

**Cherryblossom: Yea, I ditched school, why aren't you in school? What time is it there?**

**Amethyst 80: its Saturday we don't have school**

**Ruby65: its 2:00AM**

**Cherryblossom: Oh I see, where do you guys live, if you mind my asking**

**Ruby65: California**

**Amethyst80: Cali, where do you live?**

**Cherryblossom: Japan**

**Ruby65: Oh cool! **

**Amethyst80: I wanna live there, it must be cool!**

**Cherryblossom: It was till I moved; people here treat me like dirt**

**Ruby65: What jerks!**

**Cherryblossom: They are, especially the teachers! Calling my art work dumb**

**Amethyst80: That's wrong**

**Cherryblossom: yea, but I don't want to annoy you guys with my stuff so I'll change the subject.**

**Ruby65: Oh you weren't, but if you want to change it you can**

**Amethyst80: yea only if you want too**

**Cherryblossom: Thanks you guys, your good friends**

**Ruby65: No prob **

**Cherryblossom: do you mind if I add you to my buddy list?**

**Amethyst80: Only if we can add you**

**Cherryblossom: sure go ahead. Be my guest**

**Ruby65: cooli**

**Cherryblossom: Well I g2g my brother is gonna get home and scold me about ditching school, what a hypocrite **

**Ruby65: lol, okay bye Sakura**

**Amethyst80: heh, bye talk to you tomorrow**

**Signing off the computer, Sakura smiled; at least she met some new friends.**

**She grimaced looking at the clock in about 10 minutes her brother would be home.**

'**Thank god it's Friday!' Sakura thought happily, two days of no school, she might even be able to go see her friends from Tomoeda.**

**Sakura walked down the stairs of her house, At least the house was worth it, its beautiful, the stairs descended into the family room, that was wonderfully decorated, as was the whole house. A chandelier hung above the front doors walkway, hung from a high ceiling, a large window adjacent to the chandelier gave off the natural light and made little prisms along the back wall.**

**Around 15 minutes later her brother walked into the house, and into the kitchen where he met with Sakura.**

**"What are you doing home twerp?" **

"**I ditched, that school is a hell hole." Sakura replied irritably, munching on a few chips, "They treat me like dirt"**

"**I'm sorry Sakura; you need me to go kick some ones ass?" Touya asked sympathetically. Sakura's mind envisioned the boy from the hallway and the teacher.**

"**No, I'll be fine." Sakura replied courageously, "I'll survive"**

"**That's my sister," Touya replied ruffling her hair as she swiped at his arms, "But you cant ditch anymore, I wont tell dad this time"**

"**Thanks..." Sakura said to her brother as she put away the chips, and left for her room.**

****

****

****

**Well how was that chapter?**

**Please review! **


	2. Friends?

Hello again you guys!

I've decided to update much faster

As you all know Sakura had a rough first day, and there is a reason to this, for the plot, but she will meet a few friends in this chapter.

Also as you know I'm dedicating this to my very good friend Nikki, and believe it or not being picked on like that happens to her at her school, and I wanted to write this for her.

So if you're reading this Nikki, I finally put it up!

Wait till Tomoyo and Meiling to get there, things will be changed, rather forcefully snickers

And any suggestions anyone has, will be greatly appreciated so email me or send it through a review!

Well on with the story

Raising Terror

Chapter2

It was a Saturday morning and Sakura lay asleep in her bed. Her hair a disarray around her face, and fanned around her pillow. One arm clutching a teddy bear to her chest, while the other lay limply off the side of her bed.

In truth Sakura couldn't care less if she awoke, she dreaded it there, the surroundings were nice enough but she couldn't bring herself to call it 'home'. The school sucked, I mean sure it was beautiful but she couldn't say the same for the residents who attended the school.

'What are the other people in this city like?' Her sub-cautious mind asked herself, would they berate her as well? Would they criticize her when she goes to the local park, to sketch?

Though she didn't want to awaken someone wouldn't allow it, for a dark shadow crept its way across her room, and to the window, that had been shut keeping the sun out of her room, and the darkness in.

"Rise and shine Sakura, its near noon, and we have somewhere to go!" Her dad happily announced, opening the blinds allowing the rays of light to shine through and into Sakura's eyes.

"Blind! Oh my god, I'm going blind!" Sakura yelled dramatically, shielding her eyes from the bright rays.

"Dramatic much?" Touya said from the doorway, laughing freely, "Hurry up, twerp we have places to go, and people to meet"

"What?" Sakura sat straight her mind reeling, 'people to meet? Places to go?'

"Yes, our next door neighbors invited us over for a barbeque," Her father said happily, looking at Sakura, he saw her upset face, "Why? Is that a problem?"

Sakura looked to her brother and father, she saw her brother shoot her a warning glance, and Sakura shook her head, "No dad it isn't a problem, it should be fun..."

'Fun?!'...Sakura had no idea she said that, since when was being mocked and made fun of, Fun?

"Okay then, its settled. Be ready in an hour." Her dad said a smile graced his features.

Sakura sighed, she wanted to throw a fit, she wanted to move back home and go to her old high school, but she knew it was selfish, and would have to sacrifice this for her families sake. Her dad was happy with where he worked, and her brother seemed okay with it.

She went to her closet to find the right outfit. 'Hmmm....a barbeque, so I should dress casually.' She decided on a cute white mini with little cherries printed on the fabric and ruffled at the end, and a solid red T-shirt. She concluded that it was pretty hot outside and put her long silky hair up into a pony tail.

She heard a knock on her door, and allowed the person inside.

"Sakura..." Touya was dressed in his normal attire, a pair of baggy jeans, and a red shirt; he made his way to Sakura's bed and took a seat on its edge.

"It was nothing; a little lie won't hurt anyone. Plus they can't do anything in front of dad, so I'm safe for now. And maybe these people we are going to meet are different." Sakura said with a watery smile.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset yesterday. You didn't need to lie to dad," Touya said in a brotherly manner.

"Yes I'm sure, if it gets out of hand I'll tell him, but I think this will blow over soon..." 'At least I hope'

Touya nodded his head, and they heard there father calling them from downstairs.

Sakura's anxiety rose, as she and her family made it up the drive way and to the front door. Her mind kept asking her questions about what they would be like, and how would they treat her.

The door swung open to revel very cheery looking women, "Oh hello, you must be the Kinomoto's. It's nice to meet you all come on in...uh?"

"Call me Fujitaka, Nice to meet you as well...uh..."

"Call me Maylin, What lovely kids you have! "The cheerful women, Maylin announced brightly smiling a genuine smile to the two kids.

'Maybe this family was going to be different?'

"Thank you, there my pride and joy, this is Touya, and Sakura," Sakura's father said with a sheepish smile.

"Sakura how old are you?" Maylin asked Sakura, a smile still among her features.

"Um, I'm 17. Why, if I may ask?" Sakura replied her manners, never swaying.

"Oh my twins are that age! I'm sure you'll get a long great! Let me call them down," The women said happily, calling for the two.

Sakura obliged rather reluctantly, where these kids someone from her school? The school she hated.

Her fears were answered with her worse thought, descending down the stairs were, the kids from her class, the popular boy and girl, whom she thought were related.

Touya caught her look of fear, and his eyes flicked over to the twins walking down the stairs. To him they didn't look bad, in fact the looked rather friendly.

The twins faces held smiles, but when they noticed Sakura they looked somewhat apologetic.

"Sakura I would like you to meet, Aya and Travis. Aya, Travis meet Sakura." There mother seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they were in a class that made her miserable, as did her father.

"Hi Sakura, nice to meet you, I'm Aya, I believe we are in the same home room," The girl said with a small smile, that told Sakura that she meant no harm. She was wearing a white layered skirt, with a light blue top, accenting her eyes, her blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail.

Travis on the other hand smiled freely, he found Sakura quite intriguing, and very pretty "I'm Travis" Travis was clad in baggy black jeans and a dark blue shirt, making his light eyes look lighter against the dark fabric. His hair left in its messy style.

'What? No evil glares?' Sakura thought inwardly...'wait... now that I think about it, they never did glare at me, or laughed at me....'

Her brother to the rescue...kinda... Her brother from his place next to Sakura swiftly poked her in the back, causing her to lunge forward, "O- very nice to meet you too!"

Touya snickered from his place, and Sakura quickly kicked him in the chin, and as a result he yelped and grabbed his leg.

Sakura's father and Maylin were engaged in a conversation waving them off, to talk. Touya had taken a seat next to his father, eventually joining in the conversation, leaving Sakura alone with the twins.

"So...Sakura you live next door to us? Cool," Travis took the initiative to break the ice.

Aya sweat-dropped, her brother was a sucker for pretty girls, "Stop flirting T, you'll scare her!"

Sakura actually giggled, they weren't what she thought they were. In fact, from the bickering they reminded her of Yamasaki and Chiharu, from back home.

"Excuse him he's a sucker for girls, especially pretty ones," Aya said with a smug look toward her brother.

"A!" Travis blushed, pink tingeing his cheeks.

Sakura blushed as well, he was flirting with her? And they thought she was pretty? And here she thought they were like her other prejudice classmates, she totally misjudged them and felt guilty for thinking it.

"I doubt he was flirting with me," Sakura modestly cut into the bickering, seeing a shocked face and a sheepish looking one.

'Is she that dense?' Aya thought to herself, hanging her head in amusement.

"...Well I wouldn't say that...." Travis said truthfully, yet with confidence. The blush still evident on his face.

"So you were?!" Both the girls asked, but one was amused and smug, while the other was flattered and embarrassed.

Travis scratched the back of his head cutely," Aw...it wasn't my fault! Like you weren't drooling over her brother"

"I- I was not!" The tables suddenly switched on Aya as her brother started to chuckle, and she whacked him, and thus started a new argument.

Towards the end of the day, Sakura seemed quite cheerful, I guess it was contagious at there residence.

To Sakura, Aya and Travis were just like her; they liked and disliked everything she did, save a few things. While Aya and Travis thought it was so cool that Sakura wasn't from around there, because they claimed everyone here was too head-strong. They even offered to take Sakura out to her old house, because they wanted to see her old town and friends; she agreed willingly.

She learned a lot about them, like that they were originally from New York, and moved there because they wanted a new challenge to their life, and found they liked it there, so settled in.

Before leaving, they exchanged numbers. The two groups clicked; it was as if they were all already friends, and known each other for awhile.

Leaving she went back to her house, she found that her house was parallel to Travis's window and the next window happened to be Aya's.

And as if by another coincidence due to both houses decorative style, there were- what seemed- landscaping ladders underneath each window, giving access to the rooms, and right from Travis and Aya's mouth 'escape routes'.

She smiled at that thought, they were really cool, and really great friends.

Opening her window she saw, Travis, who happened to see her as well.

Since there houses were within shouting range, she called out to him along with a wave, "Hey Travis!"

"Sakura! Hello, Aya is in the shower, she'll probably come in here in about 7 minutes."

He knew his sister well, as exactly 7 minutes later, Aya walked in towel drying her hair, "Oh hi Sakura!."

Sakura waved, to her new found friend.

"Come over!" Aya called out to Sakura, with a smile, and hand gesture.

"Are you sure?" Sakura said she told them she was in her pajamas and they shrugged saying they were as well, so she climbed through and outside. Her father wouldn't mind neither would her brother; they trusted maylin and her family.

Climbing up the ladder up to Travis's window, he held out an arm for assistance, which she gratefully took.

Inside she noticed his room was fairly clean, save a few strewn objects lying about. They found themselves sitting comfortably around the room, Aya lying on Travis's bed, Travis on a chair, while Sakura sat on his desk.

They began talking about whatever that came to mind, they chatted about the school, telling Sakura that the same thing happened to them, it's just that it did blow over in the end and the school grew to accept them as different, though they didn't doubt they would back stab them. Sakura wondered if it would happen to her. Would they accept her? And if they didn't what would happen?

She had learned so much about them, and thought if it was possible to learn that much in one day. She wondered if she could trust them, she wanted to be able to, but could she?

Aya and Travis enjoyed Sakura's company, they found her very down to Earth and easy to get along with, they knew by her personality that she was trustable, and would trust her with anything they told her.

Aya and Travis saw Sakura as a sister-figure someone to look out for and to help when she needed it, and didn't mind it in the least. Travis found her attractive and all, but thought of her more as a sister, and nothing more.

At around 11:30 Sakura heard her father call to her from her window, "Sakura, come home by 1:00, I'm going to sleep!"

"Okay dad!" Sakura called back, and they continued there conversation till 1:00.

Climbing her own window, she found her computer calling to her, so she signed on to her messenger, and surfed the web.

Tomoyo and Meiling were on, and she chatted with them for a few hours. She found out that Meiling used to live around this area, and Tomoyo and her are best friends and do everything together.

They decided to play a 20 questions type game, and Sakura found out that Tomoyo has wavy waist length purple hair (what color hair does she have? Orchid or slate or something? I dunno...) and amethyst colored eyes. Where, Meiling had ruby colored eyes, with black hair that went mid-back, but always kept in two half buns at the sides of her head.

Sakura also found out much about where they lived, and how cool the United States were. She found that they had many things alike with them, and they became very good friends as well, leaving Sakura happy to know that she wasn't hated by everyone.

Sakura laid in her bed thinking about an easy question, Tomoyo asked in the group. 'Do you have a boyfriend?' They had all answered no, Tomoyo saying that boys were back-stabbing jerks, then explaining an old boyfriend and how it ended with him leaving her for a friend. Meiling saying she was afraid to be hurt. That wasn't the part that irked her though, the fact that when she thought about it her mind drifted to the rude kid from the hallway at her school.

'What does he have to do with it? He's just one of those rude kids from my school' her mind rambled on about him. No matter how much she tried not to think about him, she thought about him more.

Drifting off into a shallow sleep, she remembered she still had that school to go too, a nightmare in itself.

---

A very mellow chapter huh...

Well what did you think? She has friends now, but what about when she gets back to school?

Please review and I'll update soon!


	3. A day at the beach oOOOooooo how fun?

Okay! I'm back! Yalls, I moved to my birth state Hawaii! It's so awesome here, but I miss my friends and old school (but this schools pretty cool ima taking Japanese woo hoo!)...but back to topic, it's been awhile since I updated, but hey! I have a valid excuse, I was moving and had no computer...well I did but it had no internet so hah P but since I did make you wait a long while, I'll make this chapter extra long.

Oh and a little thing about the story: don't be mad or anything, but a story isn't a story without some controversy, right?? So like in every other story they're will be a few people who get in the way...a lot Oh and if your wondering if the friendship between Aya, Travis and Sakura is going to fast, well I don't think it is because every time I moved I met friends the first and second day who ended up being my best friends, so poo on you if you think it. Oh yeah I'm adding another twist to this story again yippee!

Well, here's to a new chappie! clinks paper cup -- sorry I have no champagne glass around .

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, have some....uhhh...paper cups?...okay paper cups filed with soda then? hands out soda

Heh, now that everyone has soda, on with the chapter! (((Hi manda, and rue, and Nikki and everyone else I know who is reading this! waves)))

Chapter 3

A lump, that claimed to be a sleeping Sakura, was nearly half way off the floor when a knock came at her window.

'Noooo don't get up, the sound you heard was nothing, it was the wind!!!' her mind rambled lies to keep her in her in her light sleep.

The knock came louder and the repetitions between them vanished, into a beat every second.

Sakura sighed the people who were trying to wake her seceded and she threw her covers off of her, and to the side.

She made a "grrr'ing" type noise and dragged herself to the window; eyes half way opened, unlocked it, opened it a few inches, and walked back to her bed.

A slight laughter filled the air, at Sakura's deadness to be awakened in the morning.

"Why???!!!! Its soo early, why must I get up now???" Sakura whined covering her head with the pink sheets that was presently on her bed.

"Sakura it's only 10:00" The female voice she recognized as Aya said, trying to pry the blankets from Sakura, while Travis sat in a near by chair watching amused.

"Be that way then, I'll get up," Sakura said defeated because Aya had pulled the covers off her.

Sakura sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and got up to brush through her hair. She sat next to her dresser brushing through her silky hair, "So why are you guys over? Not that I mind or anything."

"Well..." Aya started lowering her eyes, sitting on Sakura's bed.

"We want you to go swimming at the beach with us, before you say no hear us out." Travis said quickly, using run on sentences.

Sakura looked at the too warily, "You guys..."

"Sakura, I know what you've been through in school on your first day, and I know it was hard, but you can't let them stop you from going outside, and doing the things you love," Aya said looking to Travis to continue.

"You told us yesterday that you love to swim, and as you know we do too, so why not go swimming with us? It will be fun, we promise you, and plus we wont let anyone trouble you, you should know that, and besides the point I- we don't want you to turn into a nerd who only stays in the house and closes herself out to the world." Travis said whole-heartedly, making eye contact with Sakura to further show her his sincerity.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head 'there is no way I can win', "Okay I'll go with you, now shoo so I can get ready."

"Oh yes! You'll go?" Both Aya and Travis chimed happily.

"Yes, now shoo before I change my mind, go get ready, so I can get ready" Sakura said with a laugh, as they nodded and left through her window. (A/n: that would be cool to go to your friends house through their window huh? )

She grabbed her clothes and a bathing suit and went to change. She was happy she had recently gotten a new swim suit. It was a dark forest green bikini that accentuated her eyes, changing them from a light emerald color, to a translucent jade. To cover herself up till she got to the beach she put a pair of jean shorts, and a plain white T-shirt.

She ran down her stairs and met up with her father who she quickly pecked on the cheek. "Hey dad? I'm going to go to the beach with Travis and Aya Okays?"

"Sure honey, be back before late" Her dad said sipping coffee at the dining room table. 'What is late to him???'

Walking out of the room, she found her brother watching T.V. arms crossed, "Where ya going??"

"The beach with Travis and Aya," Sakura said skipping to the doorway, and putting sandals on her feet, and walking out her front door.

Reaching the twins house she rapped the door a few times, hearing their mother come to the door.

"Oh Sakura hello, come on in," Maylin moved to the side while gesturing her inside, "The twins are just upstairs getting ready, your welcome to go up."

"Okay thank you," Sakura said walking up the stairs and into the open room of Aya who was brushing her hair, "Hi Sakura"

"Hey A," Sakura replied, standing next to her staring into the mirror, Aya had on a pair of shorts and a baby blue T-shirt.

"You ready?" Travis said from the doorway. Sakura whipped around to see a smirking Travis. 'Where have I seen a smirk like that before?' Sakura thought pink tingeing her cheeks. Travis must've been teasing her or something because for some reason she couldn't stop looking at him. You could see his well toned figure through his white shirt. Not to mention his already tanned skin. His mysterious eyes had changed colors again, where it used to be an icy blue it was a clear pale blue with a light blue rim, and at the present moment they were shining as he leaned casually against the doorway his arms crossed watching the two inside the room.

"Yup, let's be off," Aya said pulling a dazed Sakura out of the room.

Getting into Travis's red Jaguar they went along past new scenery for Sakura. They went passed beautiful parks that had blooming Sakura trees, which Sakura made a reminder to go sketch there soon. They passed by local food places, and buildings.

Parking the car, the three of them walked out, to be met by the great change in temperature, after being inside the air conditioned car. They could see the blue green ocean in front of them, casting a serene feel over them, the calming sounds of the waves breaking on the sandy floor, the laughter and presence of happy go lucky people, and upon reaching the beaches famed thing, the sand. The luscious powder white sand that felt soft and warm to the touch, made them all excited to go in the ocean right away. (A/n: heh, I'm explaining Hawaii's oceans so just deal for now )

After finding an area to set their stuff down, they began to take off there outer garb. Travis was first to be ready, for he only had his white t shirt to take off. Sakura forced herself to keep her eyes off of him. The second to be finished was Aya who was now in a light blue bikini, she was skinny and you could tell she loved to be fit. Sakura looked self cautious, she was trying to waste time and it wasn't working because now the twins were watching her, waiting for her to take off her clothing, so they could head in the water.

"What if I really am scrawny like those dumb kids say?" Sakura asked lamely looking at the twin's bewildered faces.

"Kura listen to yourself," Travis said using his hands to emphasize his words.

"Sakura you aren't scrawny, and you're more beautiful then any of those girls at those schools, they are just jealous of you, and the guys are just idiots if they don't recognize it, and when they do -because they probably will-they'll be all after you...right Travis?" Aya said after noticing a quick change in Travis's attitude, after what Sakura mentioned.

Travis's mind reeled on about so many different things, about whether they would except Sakura as someone, which he knew they would, or if they would berate her, though he knew the answer he couldn't help but think something could in fact happen to her, the girls at the school where ruthless to people, and if they don't like the fact that she's better then them they might do something stupid. And Sakura is so innocent and naïve the guys will try to take advantage of her especially since she was gorgeous, and very easy to get along with, with an impeccable personality. "Yes of course"

"Okay then!" Sakura said brightly, beginning to strip of her outer clothing, unknown that Travis was watching, pink tingeing his face.

Racing to the oceans shore, they dived into the water, shivering at the waters icy bite. They waded out further, splashing each other with the salty water, and laughing as they did so. They looked like three 6 year olds playing without a care in the world.

"Sooo, you wanna race to the buoy and back?" Travis said a smug look plastered among his features. 'Heh lets race so I can win.' He thought confidently, as the two agreed willingly.

"Okay, you ready to lose?" Aya chimed just as confident 'you wont beat me this time Travis, you won only because you have longer arms then me, but not to worry I'll beat you this time.'

"On your marks?" Travis said positioning himself in between Aya and Sakura.

"Get set??" Aya said, while they positioned themselves to dive in.

"GO!!!" Sakura yelled shooting through the water, before the two even began to dive, she was under the water, and was dodging everyone with such precision not even they noticed she was there.

On the other hand, Aya and Travis thought they were in the lead, but yet at an even pace, swimming a good distance behind Sakura.

Sakura passed the buoy and straight more; she had earlier come up for air and went back under, to swim faster, to make up for the lost time. Yet she had no idea that she was passed the buoy and heading to deep water.

She was almost out of breath when she went colliding into someone coming by at a fast speed from her side. The persons arms ran into her side making her wince and inhale water; she began to panic not feeling the sand beneath her. Minutes passed She couldn't breathe and she knew time was running out for her as she couldn't find her way up.

She knew it was gonna be over in seconds, and she used those final seconds to go in a direction, that would save her life or end it for sure.....

((Well that's the end of the chapter. Nah I'm just joking, I don't want to end it here, I'm into the chapter to much, and plus i promised to make it longer ))

"Where is Sakura Aya?" Travis asked a bit worried, it has been minutes since they reached the buoy, and they both knew Sakura wasn't that slow.

"I don't know Travis, where do you think she could be??" Aya asked just as worried. They began there search back up to shore, not knowing there friend was out meters from the same buoy they were resting at, drowning, as her life was in a turn for its worst.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A man broke the surface of the water, he had hit someone but he didn't know who, and the person he hit didn't reach surface yet. After minutes passed of waiting to apologize for running into the person he began to panic. No one was around him so that meant that the person either continued swimming or is under him right now. The water was at least 20 plus feet deep so he hoped for the first. But he did hit the person head on, and there was no currents that would help the person move fast enough, to get away from the general area. He also knew that they collied hard, and it tok him a while to get up as well

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura didn't think this was how her life as going to end, especially since it was someone who hit her. Where were the life guards at a time like this? This place really must have been unlucky, being teased and now almost dieing great just great.

She hoped that she was going the right way, and she prayed that it was. Her prayers must have been answered because she hit the surface as a waved crashed onto her. When the waves dispersed into the oceans surface, she inhaled the air as if it was her only life line, which at the time was. She caught her boundaries, only in time to be pounded by another wave.

She wiped her face, still breathing heavily, and looked to see the person who had hit her. Her eyes widened but she covered it quickly. Though he looked different when his hair was wet and he had a face held with anticipation and worry, it was in fact the boy she had hit in the head with the door, at the school. And to further answer her assumptions, a small bruise was above the eye in which the door hit with full force.

She slowly began to grow angry. 'What if he saw me, and knew it was me, and ran into me just to get me back for hitting him!?'

But he didn't recognize her as the girl, in fact he recognized her as a model worthy girl, but thought nothing more of it.

Her mind rid of the thought as she heard Travis and Aya yell for her and swim to her. She smiled and waved.

The boy saw her, and she smiled beautifully and waved to two people swimming her way. He looked and saw them to be two popular kids from his school. 'Does this girl go to my school and I never noticed?'

She swam to them, and they both tackled her drowning her once more, and they began to trek back up to shore, leaving behind the boy who had helped in near drowning her. And just like that she was gone. He shrugged and continued swimming, 'I guess, she's okay'

"Why did you swim out so far?" Travis asked softly after they reached water that went mid waist.

"I didn't know, I just swam out, sorry you guys," Sakura said sheepishly.

"As long as you're okay," Aya replied happily. "Soooooo...what should we do now?"

"Hmmm....how about we build a sand castle?" Sakura suggested child like.

"Sand castles? Hmm....sure why not?"

It was near sunset when they began to drive home, they had eaten and dried off completely.

They exchanged goodbyes at the driveway of Sakura's house.

"Alrighty then, Bye you guys thanks for the beach it was fun," Sakura said hopping out of the car. 'Even though I almost drowned, but I guess they don't need to know'

"Yeah okay, we'll see you at school then?" Travis said with a sorta question feel, he and Aya both knew that her first day was rough, and she probably still didn't want to go to school, "well whatever the case, you know you'll see us around."

Sakura sat in bed thinking. If she still didn't want to go to school for her second day, that meant she was weak right? 'I honestly don't care what they think so why would I care if I didn't go to school?....then it'll be like me just giving up on life here, and not even trying to live here' She pondered this thought for a long while, determining if they would think more or less about her coming to school the next day, or if they would even care at all.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a message popping up on her computer screen. She got up from her spot and walked over to it. The message was from Meiling relaying 'Hiya Sakura, hows it going? Oh yeah, Tomoyo is over here'

Sakura typed back a message saying she was fine.

Ruby65: Oh you're here! Hi

Cherryblossom: yeah, so what's up?

Ruby65: Oh just hanging with Tomoyo, and chatting with my cousin

Cherryblossom: your cousin?

Ruby65: Yeah he's cool, he lives in Japan too. (Tomoyo: Yea, they were best friends for ever! There crazy when there together)

A/n: I'm not going to make Meiling and Syaoran once engaged okay??? I'm making there friendship kinda like my bestfriend and her cousin—look manda there based on you and Ry

Cherryblossom: Wait, how long have you known each other? You and Tomoyo?

Ruby65: Oh, only 2 years but Li came over for a week before, and me and him decided to invite her over, Cuz the week he came over she was supposed to come over, so we both felt bad.

Cherryblossom: Ohh, okay I see now.

(A/n: I have to make Syaoran on the computer, be Li, and plus ill make it have more sense, because Meiling and Tomoyo are in Cali they can use his English name, even though they still got there jap. Names. Oh well ima leave it like that or they will find out there true identities . )

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Syaoran leaned back in his chair as he read the long string of instant messages Meiling and Tomoyo were sending to him. They were nonsense and jumbled, but he had to admit it was very humorous.

They had just finished talking about rhymes and now began to make there own rhymes.

After about 9 minutes of continuous instant messages, they started telling him about their really cool friend named Sakura. 'Sakura huh?'

Ruby65: Yeah shes really cool, and shes a great artist!

He leaned back up to the computer desk, and typed back

Wolfboy: wow, amazing, reminds me of you two.

Ruby65: I know that's what we thought too. You wanna talk to her?

Wolfboy: Err...I dunno, its getting late and unlike you we don't have a holiday.

Join my chat room? Sent by Ruby65. Syaoran sighed. There is no hope to this, they wont listen to me. 'Oh well'

Ruby65: okay, hello all

Cherryblossom: er...

Wolfboy: ...

Ruby65: Li meet Sakura, Sakura this is my cousin Li

Cherryblossom: hi

Wolfboy: hey

So this is the girl that they think is like them?? Doubt it.

He soon found that Tomoyo and Meiling were going to make him swallow his own thoughts.

Ruby65: Sooo, tell us about that one time you and your friend decided to go to your hot tub and jump in your icy cold pool, in the winter. (A/n: sorry nikki, this actually happened to me and manda)

Syaoran sweat dropped and shook his head in amusement, 'Where does Mei meet her friends???' he thought wildly

Cherryblossom: oh yeah, that was fun, except for afterwards when we almost got locked out of my house, and then got sick for the next days causing me to miss the one chance I had a solo/duet....but it was worth it all!

Ruby65: lol

Syaoran laughed out loud, she isn't serious right?? He typed a reply and laughed at her answer.

Wolfboy: oh yeah, near freezing, and getting sick is so much fun, isn't it?

Cherryblossom: yeah! Its like, the greatest thing in the world! In fact I did it a week after with my other friend (a/n: I actually did do this twice, and it was worth it, even though I missed my solo T-T)

Ruby65: lol sounds fun

Cherryblossom: well, I'm tired, I have school, gotta go byes

Ruby65: bye bye ttyl

Cherryblossom: yup Cya

Cherryblossom has left the chat room.

Wolfboy: I'm gonna go too bye

Ruby65: awww, mkays night night

Syaoran got up from his computer desk, and walked over to his bed. He couldn't help but think something was off, with what The Sakura girl said, since when did she have school, during a holiday? Unless of course she didn't live near them.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

And here ends Chapter 3. Well Sakura almost dies, Syaoran is the cause, her friends are clueless, Tomoyo and Meiling made another twist with meeting Sakura and Syaoran. eh, I know it isn't that good yet, but it will get better, I just have to get more into the plot, so don't kill me, and more importantly don't stop reading this story please

Byes!

(I lub all my friends! Don't forget me or else -)(Hi manda lub ya)


	4. 2nd day of skool should always be better

Hey you guys, another chapter of raising terror! Woo-hoo lol I'm glad that you guys like it so far!

Well without further ado here's chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura woke up groggily…since when did she ever get up by herself? A pit in her stomach told her that she had school that day and her waking up wasn't just a coincidence.

She sighed, she didn't want to go, but she knew she would in fact, have a guilty conscience, because that was the way she was.

She sighed and looked at her clock. The glowing red neon numbers read out 6:10, she had an hour before she had to leave. She got up and walked into the bathroom, to shower and get ready.

Around 20 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. She had on her school uniform, and she left her hair down. She walked to her night stand and picked up the picture of all her friends and her happily at school, she recently found it going through a box she unpacked.

'Please, if any of you guys can hear me, Please help me get through this year of high school' she thought lightly putting the picture on the night stand, face down, and walking out of her room.

"Kura," The voice of her brother greeted her, in the hallway

"Hi Touya," She greeted him with so little enthusiasm it made herself shocked.

"You honestly don't want to go to school do you?" Her brother asked her, running a hand through his dark hair.

"You can tell?"

"Sakura, I'm your brother, I lived with you forever, are you really asking me this question??wow you really are dense" Touya said chuckling, as she puffed her cheeks out angrily.

"I'm leaving Touya!" Sakura grumbled angrily, walking past him briskly.

"Good! You better go, you'll be late" Touya yelled back, and quietly added 'I hope I don't find you home first…'

Sakura said good bye to her Father, and ran out her front door to be confronted by the warm air and the hot beating sun.

She walked slowly to the school, she didn't want to get there and reluctantly took step after step. Even though she knew Travis and Aya were there, she didn't want to hassle them, or bring them down with her, it just wasn't how she was, and that's why she was walking to school by herself.

She sighed; around this corner would be the school. As she reached the corner she indeed saw kids from her home room, and some she has yet to seen, since she ditched.

She silently walked into her home room class; she wasn't going to have any hassle with anyone today, she vowed it.

She sat in the seat that was far away from everyone. She thought that if she stayed away from them, she wouldn't have any run-ins with them.

She sighed, class was starting in less then 5 minutes and there were no signs of Travis or Aya. The bell rang and the class filled with kids. She looked around inconspicuously, looking for them, but to her dismay they weren't to be found.

No eyes were on her as the class went on, and she refused to draw or do anything. Sakura sat staring at the clock, watching numbly as she watched it click by, nothing was happening in the class, all she could hear were the sounds of the people around her and the clock ticking away her useless time.

'This school is soooo boring they need to brighten up a little more and liven up, all they talk about is new stuff, about what happened to other people, gawd they need to make there own things happen not listen to some crap...' She thought as her day brightened a bit, she had 10 more minutes of this class in counting.

Right before she was going to dose off, the bell rung and she got up to leave, and was confronted by a few girls from the class.

Sakura felt herself being pushed, she stumbled and caught her balance and turned around angrily, "Watch it!"

"No you watch it! You listen here, Im Sui Kanira, and these are my friends Yuri and Kali, and we are here to tell you to stay away from our men! My man is Syaoran, and you best stay away from him!" A girl with dark hair and dark eyes said maliciously.

"Yeah!" The two girls named Yuri and Kali chimed together, Sakura winced these girls all looked the same...they chuckled annoyingly, thinking she winced due to them scaring her.

"And Yuri owns Travis, and that leaves Kali with Eriol, so stay away from them, even though we know you cant take them from us, stay away!" Sui finished and walked off, her two followers in tow.

'What...was...that?' Sakura thought wildly... 'and Travis, with her?! No way! and who are Sy-sy-syaobon or something like that and Ariel? Is she a lezbo or something?' Walking off to her next class, Calculus with Mr. Yamamoto (a/n: he's my real English teach )

She walked in as the class looked at her, she held her head high, she wasn't going to let this class bring her down. She noted to herself that there was no one she knew in the class.

"Hey you new? Go sit over there" The teacher said and pointed to a desk containing a boy with dark ebony hair and navy blue eyes, rimmed by thin glasses.

Sakura sat silently, ignoring the boy in front of her, she didn't know who he was but she did know he was really cute but was probably taken and was going to be a rude kid. 'Ignore the kid, don't look at him!' She chimed to herself.

"Am I that bad looking? Honestly I know Syaoran is the most wanted guy followed by Travis, but why me???" The boy whispered to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the boys words, she flushed 'Did he just hear me?? I didn't say that out loud!' "No no, I didn't mean it like that, I meant that I didn't want to bother you or–"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," He said simply, cutting her words short.

"Oh um, Sakura Kinomoto" she smiled carefree, she kept herself from showing her true nature, she didn't want people to know who she truly was incase they were going to hurt her. 'So this is Eriol...'

"Nice meeting you Ms. Kinomoto." he replied as the door was kicked open.

All heads turned to the brown haired boy. Sakura winced, him again! The boy she ran into earlier, and the boy who ran into her. His eyes locked with hers and flicked away carelessly, as he mumbled an excuse to the teacher, and sat at his seat.

'Crap. Crap. Crap. No! No! No! I cant sit here! He sits here, I almost knocked him incautious, he nearly drowned me! Damnit'

Eriol stared at a preoccupied Sakura mumbling on about Syaoran being seated next to her, he smiled 'So this, is the ugly, idiot girl who ran into him? No way. And on top of that she's the beautiful girl he told me he hit at the ocean the day before? I don't think he knows...'

"You're the girl that ran into me the other day correct?" He told her watching her reactions.

"Yeah, im sorry about that, I was in a rush" Sakura once again apologized as she looked him in the eye. 'He's still angry about that?'

He looked at her and smiled, yet she felt unnerved by the smile he shown "You even look like a klutz as well."

"I'm not a klutz! What the hell? You don't even know anything about my life no one here does, so I suggest you drop the damn subject!"Sakura told him angrily her emerald eyes on fire, locked onto his dark amber amused eyes.

"Oh, so if I don't drop the subject? Pray tell, what will happen to me?" Syaoran questioned amused by the girl in front of him.

"I'll force you to shut up about the subject, and I can, believe me im no klutz and im not a weak little girl" Sakura breathed out, this guy peeved her, and the worst part was he was amused by her.

"Prove it to me then"

"What? Now? No, I'm not going to prove to you I can make you shut up, because you obviously got me confused with someone who cared what you thought"

"Right, so then you don't mind if Me and Eriol here talk about what really happened? Right?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol's head snapped towards Syaoran, a confused blank look covered his face, as he glared.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't care, do as you please, but why the hell talk about me??" Sakura voiced, If he wanted to play like that, sure she'll play along.

Syaoran stopped as he thought the question over, she had him. He did talk to his friends about the incident, why talk about it more? "Why the hell would I want to talk about you? I said I would talk about the incident, not you. it has to do with me so of course im gonna talk about it, and you just so happen to be in that scenario"

He was talking to no one as Sakura had already turned to listen to the teacher lecture, he growled indiscreetly.

Sakura began her trek back home, it was a long day for her, and she was worn out. She wiped her forehead clean of the little sweat beads that formed by the sun beating down on her. She found out that in all her classes save for Home room she was stuck with Syaoran. 'This sucks...No girl should want that big headed freak, stupid conceited bastard."

"Hey you shouldn't talk about people especially since the person your talking about isn't around" Sakura turned around to be faced by Eriol.

"Eriol!" Sakura yelled out, something was wrong with this. She didn't say that allowed or what she said in calculus. So how in the hell did he hear her?

"Hello Sakura, nice seeing you again. So tell me what makes you hate Syaoran so much?" He asked his eyes shining ruefully.

"What? Wait a second...how are you so sure I was talking about him?" Sakura asked suspiciously, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Well the only big headed freak I can think of is Syaoran" Eriol said chuckling, when a can of soda went flying towards his head.

"Who are you calling a big headed freak, you big headed freak!" Syaoran so happened to make his presence known. Walking up to them his hand stuffed in his pockets and his jacket thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

"Syaoran, I was just stating the facts, to miss Sakura." Eriol said rubbing the lump that formed on his head, from the can of soda.

"The Facts? I'll show you facts!" Syaoran yelled out clutching a fist, and holding it out.

Sakura sighed and began walking off. She didn't want anything to do with Syaoran, Eriol was kind but as far as Sakura cared Syaoran could be the richest and next heir in China and she wouldn't give him an extra thought.

"Bye Sakura!" Eriol yelled to Sakura, and she gave him a wave.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Syaoran asked looking at her retreating form.

Eriol shook his head in amazement. How dense can one get??

"That girl, she thinks she can beat me up, that small girl, I could throw her over my shoulder and win in any battle with her, what the hell? Im the strongest kid here, and she claims to be able to beat me up!" Syaoran was still angry about that, he was intrigued by the girl, Sakura, who claimed to be able to beat him up, and he wanted to know if she could and he would find out.

"Syaoran, why are you getting so worked up about this? You know, you probably could win in a fight with her, but you don't usually get this worked up...plenty of girls run into you so why are you mad at her," Eriol said questioning. He looked to his friend with a expression that made Syaoran confused about his answer.

"What? Nothing, im not getting worked up, she's just the first girl to ever basically challenge me in a fight, without knowing I am the strongest at this school, why is that a problem?" Syaoran asked, while trying to read Eriol's hidden meaning to his question.

Eriol inwardly laughed. He could tell that Sakura unnerved him, and agitated him as well. He knew that Syaoran always got what he wanted and if he didn't he would throw a mad fit. Eriol also knew by the way Sakura stood up to Syaoran that she would spark something in Syaoran and herself, but hey who was he to tell? He decided to lay back and let the cards fall where they would. "Nope, no problem at all."

Syaoran still was confused, but didn't nor want to think about the topic anymore.

* * *

Sakura walked into her room she was tired and had a rough but bearable 2nd day of school. She sighed and threw herself on her bed, grabbing her pillow and hugging it to her chest. She wanted to sleep then, but it was still to early. She was in a deep thought, she wondered where Travis and Aya had been, and why she wanted to start a fight with someone she didn't even care if she saw ever again. She sighed and turned on her side, when she heard the chiming of her computer.

'I left the computer on again?' Sakura slowly got up and looked to see who had tried to get in contact with her.

Would you like to receive a message from Wolfboy?

Sakura clicked accept and sat at her computer desk. She sighed quietly and looked at the computer screen. It was Meiling's cousin.

Wolfboy: Hey, has my cousin been on?

Sakura was confused she didn't know, she was at school the whole day and wouldn't know if they were on.

Cherryblossom: hm..I wouldn't know, I've been at school the whole day, and I haven't seen her on.

Wolfboy: oh okay, sorry for the bother.

Cherryblossom: no bother.

Sakura dazed out during the time they finished talking, she looked out the window over to Travis's room to see it empty and desolate, her eyes shifted to Aya's bedroom, it was the same...where were they?

Wolfboy: soo...Sakura right? How did you meet Meiling and Tomoyo?

Cherryblossom: My site. They liked it a lot and my screen names are on it so I met them there.

Wolfboy: You have a site? What's it about?

Cherryblossom: Well its basically, a site that has all my art and things like that though there is a little info about me.

Wolfboy: Oh... mind if I see it? Can I have a link?

Cherryblossom: sure, hang on a sec

Sakura typed him the link to her site and allowed him to look at it. She continued to chat with him, as she let hours pass her by.

Wolfboy: well, that's awesome, You'll have to show me some time.

Cherryblossom: okay, well im gonna get to sleep, its pretty late around here.

Wolfboy: Same here, Laterz

Cherryblossom: Yea, cyaz

* * *

Syaoran sat back in his chair. She was like his cousin, yet so different in so many different ways. He went to her site, it was amazing, her art was beautiful. She could do so much with just the stroke of a pencil, let alone her oil paints, paints, and other drawing utensils.

He sighed and ran a hand though his messy hair. He accidently brushed against his bruise that was still eminent on his forehead. That girl, also named Sakura slammed into him hard that day, he wondered what got her so angry and worked up to be able to slam those oak doors so hard.

He got up and walked over to his bed. Today he felt odd, different from how he usually felt. He was annoyed and yet it felt very normal and just right. He hated that though, he never felt that way and the only thing that changed was his run in with that walking disaster on legs.

He drifted into a light sleep, slipping off into a dreamless state.

* * *

Well Syaoran and Sakura are fighting yet again, They aren't fighting on the computer, Eriol can read minds, and Travis and Aya aren't to be found , wonder where they are? Well another chapter of Raising terror is done, I hope you like it! please read and review!

...I think I might change my screen name btw! If I do it will be angelstar16.

Laterz!


	5. Why Me!

Hey I'm back! I love reading ur reviews! They make me happy )

Well here we go again; lets see what happens this time

Chapter 5

Sakura heard the rapping of her window. She mumbled a come in and heard the movements of someone coming in her room. She didn't even bother to get out from her bed and just covered her head with her pillow.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, two creeping shadows made there way next to her bed, a megaphone in hand and a mischievous smile on there faces.

"RISE AND SHINE CUTIE! TIME TO GET UP!" Travis yelled into the megaphone, pleased at first till he saw that Sakura didn't move an inch and continued to sleep deeply.

"Here let me try," Aya said grabbing the megaphone, and putting it to full blast. "THIS IS THE POLICE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" She yelled and to finish it off to make it realistic she turned on the sirens, fully forgetting, that neither her nor Travis could turn it off once on.

Minutes went by, when finally Touya walked in rubbing his temples. He walked up to her and gently grabbed the megaphone, and flipped the switch the read sirens from on to off, as Travis and Aya watched amazed.

"Aya...must we go through this every day? She will never get up, even if the sirens are going off...so why turn them on in the first place?" He said to her handing the megaphone back to her.

"Oh...um...I dunno, sorry Touya..." Aya said sheepishly, blushing like mad.

"It's alright, but I do know one way to wake sleeping beauty over there," Touya said with a smile.

"With a kiss?" Travis asked hopefully, as Touya glared. "No."

"Darn, was I close?" He said watching as Touya frowned even more... "Just kidding heh"

"You wake her by going, 'Oh god the Clow cards are loose! Help us chosen one!" Touya said watching as Sakura jumped up on her bed in a frenzy exclaiming, "The Clow cards? Where?"

Aya and Travis looked to Touya confused, as Touya shrugged. "Clow cards?"

"Eh, I dunno, Something me and my friend came up with to make her wake up, it works every time too"

"Touya, Travis, Aya, what are you guys doing in my room?" Sakura asked after regaining her composure.

"Good question..."Aya said staring at Travis for answers.

"Sirens, man...Sirens..." Touya mumbled running a hand through his hair and walking out of her room, leaving a still very much confused Sakura. "Sirens?"

She looked to the two who innocently held a megaphone behind there backs "So mind telling me what you are here for, at..." Sakura looked at the clock that was on her night stand, "At 8 o'clock in the morning."

Aya walked over to the night stand, and gingerly picked up the face down picture. "Um...your friends from tomoeda?"

"Yeah..." Sakura said crestfallen she missed them so much its been about a week and a half since she's seen them, and she would do anything to see them.

"That's why we came here today!" Travis said in a perky like manner.

"To see a picture of my friends," Sakura said confused.

"No, to go take you to see your friends" Travis said watching her eyes widen.

"Are you serious! Oh I love you guys!" Sakura said running up to each of them and hugging them both.

It was Sunday morning and a great day to say the least. Everyone was out, people were bustling about happily. And everyone agreed it was a great day for Sakura to go to Tomoeda. So there they were on the road, driving non stop.

A few hours later they made it to the town of tomoeda. It was quiet like it always been. (A/n: wth is tomoeda? A town or city? Or something else?)

"So tell me why did you move Kura?" Travis asked amazed at the simple but beautiful town eyes still fixated on the road.

"My dad got a better job..." Sakura said like it was no big deal, yet you could tell she was faking it, "So, we moved." (A/n: I don't know where to make them be in lol, oh well we'll leave it a mystery)

"Oh..."

"Anyway so why did you move from the US. I would have thought the US would be more wild and fun" Sakura said questionably (a/n: yes if I didn't mention they came from the US and if I said somewhere other then that plz, forget it)

"It is but they each have there pros and cons, you know? And plus this place can be just as fun." Aya said happily.

"We'll take you there sometimes, you'll see the difference." Travis said with a smile, he did miss the US.

"You can't though! It's so much money!" Sakura exclaimed wildly, no way was she going to let them take her there and pay.

"Well, as we told you we go to see our dad in the US and our dad is really wealthy, and not that we mooch off of him, its just that he gives us lots of money, me and Travis have our own mansion and together we own 15 cars." Aya said as if it was no big deal, yet fully knowing it was.

"Wow..." Sakura said in awe. 'That's why they were gone…'

"Yeah it's the only reason people like us here, heh," Travis said glaring at the road as if it were a person he hated, "We are loaded, and they like money, dumb materialistic minds"

"Well, some people are just like that..." Sakura said quietly, as they turned down streets she said would lead to her friend's house. Sakura's eyes brightened as she saw familiar areas and familiar faces.

They parked on the street, and they jumped out to go meet her friends.

* * *

A few months passed by since that day as she slowly got used to living in her new home, and got used to the bitchiness of her school.

Sakura walked up to the door of Travis and Aya's house, and lightly knocked. She heard a pounding of the door, and blinked lightly as she heard a body slam into it. 'Er…Aya?'

The door flew open, showing Aya fumbling to put her hair up, and opening the door at the same time. "Hey Aya"

Aya grunted her hello, unable to talk, after concentrating so hard. Sakura laughed and shut the door, running up the stairs, following Aya. She opened Travis's door, and found him to be getting ready, slipping on a white shirt. "Hey Kura" hey mumbled his hello normally, She stopped at the door way, as he turned to her. She put her hand to her chin in thought, as she surveyed him. She gave him a thumbs up and a small half smile.

He smiled reaching for his spiking gel, and she stopped him "Nooo! Leave it messy today!" She half whined it, and half yelled it.

He watched her with his eyes questioning, but nodded nonetheless and they both slipped into Aya's room. They sat around waiting in a peaceful silence.

They were going to have as much fun as they could, before Aya and Travis had to leave for a few months. The news of their father getting re-married came into the picture and their father wouldn't allow them to miss that. It sucked that there was school before they went, so they didn't have a full amount of time to spend together, and they would be missing her birthday. They promised to make up for it, and knew they would, no matter what.

Sakura looked at the clock; they had 20 minutes before class started and 10 minutes before leaving the house. They relaxed as they let the nice thought of no school fill their minds, as they dreaded the thought of going back to school.

10 minutes went by quicker then they thought as they walked down into Aya's car, her jumping into the driver's seat and Sakura and Travis fighting for the passenger front. Sakura punched his stomach enough to make him go back a step-enabling her entry to open the door- but not enough to hurt him in any way.

Aya watched annoyed as she started up the car. Travis took the time to grab her and hold her off the ground, laughing as he slid into the car seat. He let her go and smiled as she puffed out her cheeks angrily, "That's not fair Travis! I'm sitting there, move!"

"Nope neverrr!" He stuck his tongue out at her, his blonde hair messy covering his icy blue eyes.

"Fine, I'll just sit on you then!" Sakura said hotly, sitting on his lap, as she slammed the door shut.

Travis shrugged, "Do what you please," he retaliated winking at her as he moved lightly to sit further in the chair.

"Do what you please, but if you get me pulled over; it'll be your guys head!" Aya grumbled pulling out of the driveway, as they went on their short drive to the school.

Upon reaching the school, they heard the bell go off in the distance, and cursed the traffic which bound them to the road. They parked and decided that since they were already late they would take their sweet time.

Sakura climbed out of the car, and allowed Travis to sneak out too. She was bored, and decided to randomly jump on people. She jumped on Travis's back and wrapped her legs around his waist, as he held onto her and walked. Aya walked next to her brother, starting up a small conversation before they hit the closed door of there homeroom class. They figured that couldn't be good.

Aya opened the door lightly, as the three of them walked in. Travis, lightly lowered Sakura to the floor; all eyes were on them. Sakura shifted uneasily as the teacher walked up to them.

"Travis, Aya have a seat." The teacher mumbled, they nodded uneasily, and sat at empty seats near the back. They watched the teacher stare Sakura down.

"Kinomoto. You may still be somewhat new here, but that doesn't give you the right to waltz in here late, as if nothing was wrong." The teacher said hotly as he glared daggers through her.

Sakura bit her tongue. She new this was unjust and not fair, but she wasn't going to stir trouble, it wasn't how she was.

Though, Travis and Aya weren't going to let the stupid teacher get away with murder.

Travis and Aya stood at the same time, causing a distraction. The teacher looked at the two twins mumbling a few incoherent words. "What do you want? Travis, Aya?"

Their faces were dead pan, as they looked at the teacher. "We walked in at the same time; you don't need to be attacking Sakura for that!" Aya yelled out, she was refraining from showing her anger. "We are the equally to be blamed for this mishap"

The teacher grumbled lightly, these twins had a habit of ruining his plans. He watched them, as Travis continued. "I'm sure you wouldn't like our parent's coming here, demanding to know about your unfair judgment. Our father has contributed enough to this school, to have your sorry ass, ruining someone's life."

Sakura watched her friends with an inward smile; she couldn't help but love them both as they would stand up for her no matter what.

"Go sit down Kinomoto." The teacher said gruffly, she smiled lightly and sat down next to her friends.

She knew they hated her though, the kids in the class glared at her, there eyes showing the hate which was suppressed because of Travis and Aya. They believed that she stole their friend, because they refused to hang out when she was with them. She thought it was bull, but as long as she had Travis and Aya and her other friends she'd live.

* * *

Sakura and Travis made her way into their English class. She found out that he was the one who sat next to her in that class. They parted with Aya who had Drama that period, and found their seats. (A/n: I kno this class seems like the seating for their calculus class, they are special and get to sit at the same places here)

She walked in quietly and sat a smile graced her features. She was happy that people didn't disregard her so much in her other classes.

Eriol smiled at her, his Navy eyes shined brightly, as he greeted her with his hello.

She smiled with a nod of her head. 'I wonder where the idiot is…Hope he's absent!'

"What are you standing there like an idiot for, Kinomoto?" Syaoran said from behind her. Travis and Eriol swore they saw her twitch for a second.

"Shut it Li," She replied sternly sitting next to Travis with a loud 'thud'

Travis figured that the relationship between the two wouldn't cause Sakura any harm. He greeted his two friends with a 'hey' and leaned in his chair. Except, the vicious fights about her and him fighting each other, But he knew he couldn't force Syaoran, - of all people, to not fight.

"Hey blossom girl, did you do your work for this class?" Syaoran asked a smug look on his face as he watched her grumble about stupid guys with no sense of life. She nodded numbly, as her face scrunched up in irritation.

"Why the hell do you care, stupid?" Sakura asked eyeing him carefully, for his stupid reactions and emotions.

Syaoran felt stupid why did he ask that dumb question? He cursed to himself, and allowed the teacher to talk.

The teacher explained that they were going to write a story, but when he rung a bell in 7 minutes, they would switch their books with the person next to them in a counter clock wards way, going around their group.

'This should be fun' Sakura said with a small smile accustomed her face. They started writing, she wrote about how a blob named Syaoran came to attack the village of lesbian Barbie's; and how the world would come to an end, if he ate any further. The 7 minutes went by quickly as she grabbed Eriol's book and handed hers to Travis.

To the side of her she heard Travis laugh and add on to it, as she read Eriol's story. She wrote further, and passed it on, when she got to Syaoran's story, She read over it, and got annoyed with his stupid story and wrote about how the magical Prince Syaoran turned into a frog and got squished into nothingness, never to be heard again. She heard Syaoran outburst and overheard him mumble what he was writing.

She caught enough to hear, 'Syaoran wasn't gay, and a hermaphrodite named Sakura tried to hit on him. And Sakura and an ugly monster got engaged, and Syaoran lived happily ever after'

After retrieving the books, they read their own demented story, eventually cracking up at what the others had written, no offence taken.

Sakura sat bored; rapping her pencil against the desk in front of her, unaware of the growing angry face of a certain brown haired boy. She lost all beat to her pencils tap, and just played out a line of noises that Syaoran soon got enough of.

Syaoran leaned forward and grabbed the pencil, a smirk of victory placed on his face. Sakura fumed, "Gimme back my pencil, Loser!"

"You know, I don't think I will," Syaoran said crossing his arms and looking at her.

Sakura leaned forward and looked to be grabbing her pencil back, but he quickly pulled it behind him, "To slow" He laughed as she sat back down, grabbing the back pack that was to the side of him.

She pulled onto her lap, as he finally realized the trick she played on him. 'What the hell?' He tried reaching for it but she pushed away from the desk. "To slow Li"

She opened up one of the pockets pulling out random things, and found a silver necklace, with fiery red stones set in silver trinkets. Sakura's eyes brightened a bit. "How pretty, I think I'll wear it" She said pulling it around her neck and latching it, watching Syaoran's eyes narrow.

Travis and Eriol watched amused at Syaoran's attempts to snatch the necklace. "Tsk tsk Li be nice, you don't want this necklace to snap in half do yah?" Sakura taunted amused.

Syaoran sat back, "Whatever, I don't want that necklace back, you touched it"

"You have my pencil in your hands, smart one." Sakura told him matter of fact, as his face grew to a nice pink hue. He looked at the pencil and back at her, and self cautiously threw it.

Eriol and Travis's eyes widened as Syaoran threw the sharp object towards Sakura. She caught it with wide eyes "Watch where you're throwing those damn things!"

Syaoran looked at the pencil and back at her, "Well if your head wasn't so big, you wouldn't have to worry about it" he said sheepishly, as Sakura could hear his apologetic tone.

* * *

Sakura sat in her room, as she went to check up on her friends on the computer. They were fun, and really kind. Tomoyo, Meiling, and Li were really good friends, she could tell by the way they treated each other. She would want to meet them one day, she already felt as if she met them before. (A/n: They both know they live in Japan)

She signed into her messenger and saw that no one was on except for Syaoran who was idle. She smiled lightly; he made her feel good about herself. She really liked the guy, she trusted him with whatever she told him. They flirted too much to be called normal friends, and Meiling and Tomoyo knew as much. But she couldn't help it! She was a sucker for sweet talkers. He makes her melt into a little pile of goo.

Sakura sighed and left them messages. She wanted him to be on, she felt a small tug on her heart and was about to sign off, when she saw an instant message screen pop up.

Wolfboy: wait! I'm here! Don't go!

Sakura sat back in her chair relief swept through her. All negative thoughts pushed away as she replied to him.

Cherryblossom: Oh hey!

Wolfboy: So, How was school Doll

Cherryblossom: Boring as hell. You?

Wolfboy: Same of course, some stupid girl stole my necklace '(

Cherryblossom: Sucks to be you

(A/n: so oblivious eh?)

Wolfboy: yah I know, I'll get it back somehow. Lol

Cherryblossom: yah, Hey Li?

Wolfboy: hm?

Cherryblossom: Do you think we've ever met before?

Wolfboy: If I met you, I don't think I would've let you go

Sakura covered her face uselessly, she knew he couldn't see her, but she was blushing like mad.

Wolfboy: you're blushing aren't you doll? Haha

Cherryblossom: Shhhh. Secretly I'm not!

Wolfboy: Heh its no use luv.

Sakura was walking to school early, she had nothing to do. She was crestfallen. Travis and Aya had left the day before leaving her alone for the month. She hated the thought. Her being sequestered from her two friends that got her through the horrid hell people liked to call School.

Walking into class, she noticed the glares, and the evil malice filled smirks they were pointing towards her. The teacher got up and called her to the front. 'I didn't walk in late!'

"Miss Kinomoto?" He questioned her with a voice filled with venom.

"Uh…yes sir?" Sakura replied uneasily, all the kids' eyes wore digging into her, with glares. This wouldn't be good.

The teacher smiled, and Sakura shuddered lightly, "Now that Aya and Travis aren't here to save your sorry ass. You were tardy plenty of times this week. Does this call for a referral?"

A boy walked in quietly, late by at least 20 minutes. This was his 5th or 6th time being tardy 'is he gonna get in trouble?'

"Sit down, Jacob. I'll let you go this time." The teacher said turning back to Sakura. "As for you, you have detention for the week, and you're getting a referral for lack of respect"

"What! I didn't do anything!" Sakura yelled out, her eyes widening at her sudden outburst. 'OoOOo's' could be heard from the kid's waiting anxiously for Sakura to get in trouble.

"Lack of respect sheesh. Now sit your ass down." The teacher said rudely, sitting at his desk in a huff.

Sakura wanted to burn the school. How can this happen to her? She didn't do anything! She wanted to cry. This sucked!

* * *

Dun dun dun….it ends, Sry for the late update! it gets better soon! 


End file.
